Our overall objectives are to develop new clinical/analytical methodology so as to provide greater selectivity, sensitivity, speed and accuracy than conventional systems for the determination of a wide range of constituents in blood serum and urine. We believe that these objectives can be accomplished for many constituents by utilizing the many unique features available on three different computer-controlled automated clinical analyzers that were developed in our laboratories. These analyzers are being programmed and used in both an automated investigative mode to study basic chemical reactons involved in development of analytical procedures for specific constituents, and also in a high speed routine analytical mode for testing newly developed methods with serum or urine samples. The automated instruments are being modified where necessary to utilize the most reliable chemical systems. Kinetic reactions involving high speed primary reactions are being developed to gain advantages of selectivity, speed, and overall reliability. Improved automated methods are being developed for creatinine, free and bound calcium, phosphate, urea, alcohol, antiepileptic drugs, cholesterol, and protein in serum samples. The automated elemental analyzer is being developed with the aim of determining total Ca, Mg, Na, K, Li, Fe, Zn, Cd, and Pb, in a microserum sample, all in about one minute per sample. The analytical methods will be characterized on a fundamental basis including basic characterizations of all transfer functions involved in the data domain conversions from the chemical domain into the final reported numbers. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: "Adaptation of the EMIT Serum Digoxin Assay to a Minidisc Centrifugal Analyzer", S.D. Brunk and H.V. Malmstadt, submitted to Clinical Chemistry (1977). In press. "A Multichannel Pipet for Parallel Aliquoting of Samples and Reagents into Centrifugal Analyzer Minidisc", by R. P. Gregory IV, J. D. Lowry, and H. V. Malmstadt, submitted to Anal. Chem. (1977). In press.